I Really Like You
by rocketeer7
Summary: Baekhyun pusing. Sudikah ia menandatangani proposal itu? Egoiskah ia jika melakukannya saat keadaan Park Chanyeol sedang seperti itu? Namun tegakah ia melihat kelasnya terus terusan kalah dengan kelas sebelah? Perasaan siapa yang harus ia pentingkan, Park Chanyeol atau teman-teman sekelasnya? Bad summary as always w BAEKYEOL/CHANBAEK FIC, YAOI, BL, DLDR, ONESHOT


_**I Really Like You**_

_**.**_

_**Scripwriter : rocketeer7**_

_**.**_

_**Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**_

.

Byun Baekhyun, kelas XI MIA 8. Baekhyun sekarang sedang berkutat dengan tugas fisikanya yang harus dikumpulkan tepat istirahat pertama nanti, dan Baekhyun begitu sibuk dengan urusan organisasi nya tadi malam sehingga tidak sempat mengerjakan tugas fisikanya. Kepalanya sangat pusing, ditambah ia lupa membawa sekotak kopi hari ini, jadi dia agak mengantuk. Kim Jongdae, teman sebangkunya, datang dan menaruh tasnya di kursi sebelah Baekhyun.

"Kau sedang mengerjakan tugas fisika, Baekhyun-ah?" ucap Jongdae. Baekhyun menoleh kearah Jongdae lalu mengangguk.

"Eum. Dan aku pusing sekali."

"Ckck, kau seharusnya mengerjakannya tadi malam, Baekhyun-ah." ceramah Jongdae. Jongdae memang siswa yang sangat rajin, paling rajin di kelasnya malah-menurut Baekhyun. Sebenarnya Baekhyun juga rajin, namun karena tugas organisasinya membuatnya sedikit menggeser prioritas sekolahnya.

"Aku tahu, Jongdae-ya."

Jongdae lalu duduk di sebelahnya. "Jangan bilang kau masih sibuk dengan pertandingan futsal antar kelas yang akan datang itu?"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya berat, "Kau benar. Kemarin malam ada sekitar limabelas orang yang menelponku di malam hari perihal pertandingan futsal antar kelas. Ah, aku capek sekali."

"Kau tahu Baek? Ada siswa yang kecelakaan kemarin. Dan siswa itu dari kelas sebelah." ucap Jongdae sambil berbisik-bisik ke arah telinga Baekhyun. Baekhyun meletakkan pensilnya, matanya membelalak kaget.

Kelas sebelah?

"Si-siapa?" tanya Baekhyun gugup. Oh tidak! Firasat Baekhyun mulai tidak enak.

"Si berandalan, Park Chanyeol. Katanya, kakinya patah dan dia tidak bisa main bola lagi. Padahal dia adala ace kelas sebelah untuk pertandingan futsal antarkelas nanti." ucap Jongdae, masih berbisik di telinga Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya, ternyata benar dugaannya.

Si berandalan Park Chanyeol.

Dan dia patah tulang.

Dan itu artinya ia tidak bisa bermain sepak bola lagi.

Sial.

Baekhyun menaruh kepalanya di atas meja, Jongdae mengernyit bingung. Padahal tugasnya masih empat nomor lagi, Baekhyun tak peduli. Mungkin ia akan menyontek pada Jongdae. Yang berkecamuk di pikirannya kini hanyalah pertandingan futsal antarkelas, si berandalan Park Chanyeol, dan keidiotan orang itu. Bukankah bagus, kelas mereka ada ace sepak bola bernama Kim Minseok, sementara kelas sebelah kehilangan ace nya. Dan itu artinya kelas mereka bisa membalaskan dendam kepada kelas sebelah karena kelas mereka selalu kalah nilai dengan kelas sebelah.

Jiwa-jiwa evil Baekhyun mulai bangkit.

Namun satu sisi, jiwa malaikat Baekhyun menolak mentah mentah.

_**Bagus, kan? Chanyeol patah tulang. Kelasmu tercinta ini bisa menang dengan mudah, Baek.**_

_** Tidak Baek. Kau egois bila seperti itu. Kau tahu sepakbola adalah hidup Park Chanyeol, bukan?**_

_** Sudahlah. Kau mau terus terusan kalah dengan kelas sebelah? Pikirkan teman temanmu, Baek. Jangan hanya pikirkan Park Chanyeol.**_

_** Kau tega. Kau mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Kau samasekali tidak memikirkan perasaan Park Chanyeol yang sedang terkena musibah.**_

_** Kau-**_ "SUDAH DIAM!" Baekhyun refleks berteriak keras dan membuat seluruh kelas menoleh kepadanya. Ia menghela nafasnya, lalu membenamkan wajahnya di meja sekali lagi. Jongdae yang tadinya memeriksa tugas fisikanya memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan aneh.

Baekhyun merasa dirinya seperti orang idiot. Baekhyun semakin larut dalam dunianya sendiri dalam sandaran hangat meja kelas di kepalanya sehingga tidak sadar Jung Seonsaengnim sudah memasuki kelas dengan membawa setumpuk kertas di tangannya.

"Byun Baekhyun, angkat kepalamu!" mendengar perkataan Jung Seonsaengnim, Baekhyun langsung dengan sekejap mengangkat kepalanya dari meja, namun karena tempat duduknya berada di sebelah jendela dan jendela itu sedang terbuka ke dalam, kepala Baekhyun akhirnya sukses terantuk jendela.

Duk!

"Auh!" Baekhyun menjerit. Seisi kelas menertawakan keidiotan Baekhyun itu.

"Sudah, sudah. Baiklah, hari ini kita ulangan mendadak. Dan saya memutuskan KKM nya adalah 85. Ji Yedam, bagikan kertas ini."

Dan pusing Baekhyun semakin menjadi.

~('-'~)(~'-')~

Sialan.

Sial.

Baekhyun menatap nanar kertas yang baru saja dioper oleh Yoonsang yang mengoreksi ulangannya barusan. Kertas tak bersalah itu ditatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan membunuh. Jika saja kertas itu adalah orang, kertas itu mungkin sudah akan lari terbirit birit melihat aura membunuh Baekhyun.

45.

Nilai, atau nomor sepatu, Baek?

Dan Baekhyun melirik nilai teman sebangkunya, Kim Jongdae.

87.

Hahaha. Haha. Ha.

Sudahlah, Baekhyun mengakui ia kurang belajar karena kesibukannya menjadi ketua osis di sekolah tercintanya itu. Namun ia juga tidak bisa membandingkan nilainya pada Jongdae, Jongdae adalah anak paling rajin. Terkadang ia jengah sebangku dengan Jongdae karena nilai nilai Jongdae yang tidak pernah menurun. Mungkin lain kali ia akan memaksa Minhyuk selaku ketua kelas untuk mengadakan pengacakan bangku lagi atau dia benar benar akan membunuhnya.

Baekhyun memasukkan kertas lecek itu kedalam tasnya. Sudah waktunya istirahat. Namun Baekhyun beruntung juga ada Jongdae disebelahnya, ia jadi bisa mengerjakan tugas fisikanya tepat waktu. Hubungan Baekhyun dengan Jongdae bisa dibilang love-hate relationship, kalau kau mau.

Baekhyun seakan melupakan sesuatu.

Oh iya. Si berandalan Park-fucking-Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak ke kantin, Baekhyun-ah? Ayo, aku sangat lapar." pertanyaan Minseok, sang ace sepak bola di kelasnya, membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun. Minseok memang sangat baik orangnya, hingga Baekhyun tidak bisa menolak tawaran Minseok.

"Baiklah."

Baekhyun dan Minseok lalu berjalan ke kantin. Baekhyun lalu memutuskan untuk mengantri di stan sandwich, kesukaannya. Saat mengantri, Baekhyun menemukan sosok jangkung yang dipapah dengan papan penyangga dan gips di kakinya. Baekhyun bisa dengan mudah menebak kalau namja di depannya itu adalah si berandalan Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun ingin sekali menanyakan bagaimana kondisi Chanyeol, namun ia urungkan niatnya.

Memang siapa dia?

Kenal Baekhyun saja tidak.

Ouch. Sialan.

Chanyeol lalu sampai di depan stan. Lama dia berdiri, walaupun pesanannya sudah datang-satu milkshake vanilla dan satu sandwich ham. Baekhyun menatap bingung namja di depannya itu, antrian sudah semakin panjang. Baekhyun lalu berjalan menuju hadapan Chanyeol.

"Hei, antrian sudah panjang." Ucap Baekhyun, mencoba berbicara setenang mungkin.

"Ck, kau bisa ke stan lain." Ucap Chanyeol acuh tak acuh. Baekhyun geram dibuatnya. Baekhyun ingin memarahi Chanyeol, namun melihat papan penyangga dan gips sialan di kaki Chanyeol, ia jadi mengurungkan niatnya untuk marah-marah.

"Maumu apa?"

"Kau yang maumu apa, pendek."

Kalau saja tatapan bisa membunuh, Park Chanyeol pasti sudah terkapar sekarang. Park Chanyeol telah mengucapkan satu dari kata kata terlarang yang ada di kamus seorang Byun Baekhyun, dan itu membuat amarah Baekhyun membuncah pada namja berandal itu. Kalau saja Park Chanyeol sekarang sehat sehat saja, Baekhyun yakin ia akan melayangkan jurus jurus hapkidonya pada namja di depannya itu.

"Sini kubawakan, Yeol."

Seorang namja bermata bulat menghampiri Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Namja bermata bulat itu membawakan milkshake dan sandwich milik Chanyeol, yang dibalas senyuman oleh namja jangkung itu. Baekhyun menganga melihat apa yang barusan terjadi.

Idiot!

Ah-mungkin kata idiot saja tidak cukup bagi Baekhyun. Bagaimana bisa ia menyinisi Chanyeol yang ternyata diam karena tidak bisa membawa makanannya karena ia sedang memakai tongkat penyangga. Dan demi Tuhan, Baekhyun tidak menyadari hal itu! Oh, rasanya Baekhyun ingin menutup wajahnya dengan bantal dan berteriak sekeras-kerasnya.

Namun itu bukan salahnya! Chanyeol yang tidak bilang padanya kalau ia butuh bantuan.

Ah, sudahlah. Nafsu makan Baekhyun menghilang sekarang.

~('-'~)(~'-')~

Byun Baekhyun pulang telat lagi. Kertas kertas proposal yang harus ia periksa dan ia tandatangani tergeletak rusuh di meja ruang osis. Mungkin orang lewat yang melihat meja ruang osis begitu rusuh akan menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya, namun Baekhyun terlihat biasa saja melihat meja yang rusuh itu. Lalu matanya tertuju pada sebuah proposal.

Proposal pertandingan futsal antarkelas.

Baekhyun pusing. Sudikah ia menandatangani proposal itu? Egoiskah ia jika melakukannya saat keadaan Park Chanyeol sedang seperti itu? Namun tegakah ia melihat kelasnya terus terusan kalah dengan kelas sebelah? Perasaan siapa yang harus ia pentingkan, Park Chanyeol atau teman-teman sekelasnya?

Baekhyun menghela nafas berat.

Bugh! Baekhyun mendengar suara benda jatuh dari luar ruangan. Merasa penasaran, Baekhyun cepat cepat berlari keluar ruangan. Baekhyun lalu terkejut, seniornya, Song Minho, menghajar Park Chanyeol di depan ruang osis. Baekhyun buru buru menghampiri Chanyeol dan Song Minho dengan wajah sangat khawatir.

"Stop!" Baekhyun berteriak, membuat pergerakan Chanyeol maupun Minho terhenti.

"Ck, mau apa kau ketua osis?" Minho melemparkan senyum meremehkannya. "jangan ikut campur kalau tidak mau babak belur, manis."

"Ini masih lingkungan sekolah, sunbae! Dan-oh astaga, Chanyeol masih terluka!" Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya ketika dia ingat bahwa Park Chanyeol baru saja mengalami kecelakaan. Minho berdecak pelan.

"Hei manis. Sudah kubilang jangan ikut campur!" Minho lalu berjalan kearah Baekhyun. Minho menarik tangan Baekhyun dan menahan tengkuk Baekhyun, lalu menciumnya dengan kasar.

Song Minho mengambil ciuman pertamanya.

Di hadapan Park Chanyeol.

"Lepas!" Baekhyun memberontak, namun kekuatan Song Minho lebih besar dari yang ia kira. Baekhyun memberontak lagi, dan merasakan ciuman Minho terlepas dari bibirnya. Rupanya Park Chanyeol yang menarik Minho dari Baekhyun.

"Brengsek!" Park Chanyeol menukuli Minho bertubi-tubi, seakan lupa bahwa dirinya habis kecelakaan. Dirasa sudah cukup memukuli Minho, ia lalu melepas Minho dan menarik tangan Baekhyun menjauhi Minho. Chanyeol melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Baekhyun dan berjalan tertatih dengan Baekhyun sebagai tumpuan.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun lalu berhenti dan duduk di depan kelas Chanyeol. Baekhyun menangkupkan wajahnya ke lututnya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi hari ini. Ia terlalu kaget dibuatnya. Kenapa kesialannya hari ini sangat banyak? Apa salah Baekhyun sebenarnya?

"Hei, ketua osis."

Baekhyun mendengar Chanyeol memanggilnya. Namun ia tidak bergeming dan masih menangkupkan wajahnya pada lututnya. Ia tidak bisa melihat Chanyeol, ia tidak punya muka lagi dihadapan Chanyeol.

"Ketua osis!"

Baekhyun tetap tidak bergeming.

"Demi Tuhan, angkat kepalamu dan lihatlah aku!"

Baekhyun lalu dengan perlahan mengangkat wajahnya, namun ia masih tidak bisa melihat Chanyeol. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya kasar, frustasi dengan namja di depannya ini. Chanyeol bahkan tidak tahu namanya, ia hanya tahu bahwa namja di depannya ini adalah ketua osis dari ucapan Minho tadi.

"Kau tak apa?" Tanya Chanyeol. Meskipun ia adalah seorangberandalan, namun ia masih mempunyai sifat tanggung jawab yang besar. Dan entah mengapa ia merasa bertanggung jawab dengan ketua osis di hadapannya ini.

"Aku apa apa! Itu tadi ciuman pertamaku..." Akhirnya si mungil Baekhyun angkat bicara. Chanyeol menahan gelak tawanya yang seakan ingin menghambur keluar.

"Ciuman pertama? Di usia segini? Astaga,"

"Kau mengejekku!?" ketus Baekhyun.

"Tidak, tidak. Hanya... lucu saja."

"Itu sama saja dengan mengejek, dasar manusia tidak berperasaan."

"Haha, maaf, maaf. Hei ketua osis, darimana kau tahu namaku?" Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya, mengingat tadi ia menyebutkan namanya saat Minho memukulinya. Dan seingatnya, ia tidak pernah mengenal sang ketua osis di hadapannya ini.

"Siapa yang tidak tahu kau, si berandalan Park Chanyeol?" Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya grogi, ia tidak boleh menimbulkan kecurigaan sedikitpun pada Chanyeol.

"Atau mungkin kau adalah salah satu fans ku?" goda Chanyeol. Baekhyun memandang malas kearah Chanyeol.

"Kau gila."

"Siapa namamu?" Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun ragu, namun dengan perlahan menyambut uluran tangan Chanyeol.

"Byun Baekhyun, kelas XI MIA 8."

~('-'~)(~'-')~

Ini sudah H-10 event, dan Baekhyun masih menggantungkan harapan ekskul sepak bola untuk mengadakan pertandingan futsal antarkelas. Ekskul sepak bola kesal dibuat Baekhyun, dan mulai mengatai kalau ketua osis tahun ini sungguh tidak pintar membuat keputusan dan terlalu bertele-tele. Ya, Baekhyun mengakui bahwa ia masih bingung.

Baekhyun merebahkan kepalanya ke meja belajarnya, mungkin dengan begini ia akan mendapatkan inspirasi. Namun sepertinya dewa inspirasi sedang marahan dengan Baekhyun, ia jadi tidak mau membantu Baekhyun. Namja mungil itu sangat dilanda kebingungan, dan geram sendiri memikirkannya. Ia dan Chanyeol semakin dekat akhir-akhir ini dan itu membuat Baekhyun ingin mementingkan perasaan Chanyeol daripada perasaan teman teman sekelasnya.

Drrt... drrt...

Ponsel Baekhyun berdering.

_From : Park Chanyeol_

_Monday, 6 April 2015 ; 19.27 PM_

_Malam._

Baekhyun berdecak. Kenapa namja ini mengiriminya pesan saat ia sedang galau? Terlebih lagi ia galau karena Chanyeol. Baekhyun lalu memutuskan untuk tidak membalasnya dan kembali merebahkan kepalanya ke meja belajarnya.

Drrt... drrt...

Berdering lagi.

_From : Park Chanyeol_

_Monday, 6 April 2015 ; 19.30 PM_

_Kau marah?_

Tidak, Chanyeol, tidak. Baekhyun hanya sedang bingung. Dan kau malah mengiriminya pesan terus terusan. Tidak tahukah hal itu membuat Baekhyun semakin bingung? Dan itu mengganggu-setidaknya itulah yang ada di pikiran Baekhyun sekarang. Apakah sebaiknya ia meminta pertimbangan Chanyeol juga ya? Mengingat kebimbangannya ini karena Chanyeol.

Baekhyun meraih ponselnya.

_To : Park Chanyeol_

_Monday, 6 April 2015 ; 19.35 PM_

_Chanyeol, aku ingin bicara sesuatu padamu, jangan marah ya._

Sent.

Selang beberapa detik, ponsel Baekhyun berdering lagi. Kali ini bukan pesan singkat, melainkan telepon masuk. Baekhyun melihat pemanggilnya adalah Park Chanyeol. Dengan helaan nafas berat, Baekhyun mengangkat telponnya.

"Yoboseyo?"

_"Baekhyun! Kau menakutiku, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"_

"Chanyeol, kau masih menyukai sepakbola?"

_"Kenapa tiba tiba... ah, tentu saja, aku berharap bisa main sepakbola lagi."_

_**"**_Kalau aku menandatangani proposal pertandingan futsal antarkelas, apa kau akan marah? Kau tahu, kau adalah ace kelasmu, sementara kakimu-"

_"Oh, jadi ini yang membuatmu bingung akhir-akhir ini?"_

Baekhyun diam sejenak, tidak menjawab.

_"Baekhyun, aku percaya kepada teman-temanku. Aku percaya bahwa mereka akan bermain dengan baik, walau tanpa aku. Jadi kau tidak perlu bingung mulai dari sekarang."_

Astaga. Tahu begini dari dulu Baekhyun bertanya kepada Chanyeol. Baekhyun merutuki kelemotannya dalam bertindak. Sekarang kebingungannya sudah hilang, rasa lega menyelimuti Baekhyun. Ia kini tidak perlu merasa bersalah kepada Chanyeol, teman-teman sekelasnya, atau pada ekskul sepakbola yang telah ia gantung harapannya.

"Terima kasih, Yeol! Aku sudah lega sekarang."

_"Benarkah? Bagus kalau begitu, aku senang bisa membantu."_

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok, Yeol."

_"Sampai jumpa besok, Baek."_

Baekhyun akhirnya bisa tidur dengan tenang.

~('-'~)(~'-')~

Masalah satu hilang, timbul masalah lainnya. Namja bermata bulat yang waktu itu Baekhyun lihat membantu Chanyeol di kantin, kini menembak Chanyeol. Catat itu. Menembak Chanyeol. Namja bermata bulat itu menembak Chanyeol di koridor kelas XI waktu istirahat, dimana adalah waktunya orang berlalu lalang. Kelas Baekhyun yang berada di sebelah kelas Chanyeol memungkinkan Baekhyun melihat adegan yang baginya tidak senonoh itu.

Tolak, Chanyeol, tolak!

Itulah yang ada di pikiran Baekhyun melihat adegan live itu. Oke. Namja mata bulat itu manis, tubuhnya mungil, dan senyumnya menenangkan. Tak mungkin lah Chanyeol menolak namja sesempurna itu. Baekhyun menghela nafas, duduk kembali di bangkunya, dan meletakkan kepalanya di meja-sepertinya sudah menjadi kebiasaan Baekhyun untuk meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja-sambil menutup matanya.

Seandainya Baekhyun bisa menjadi namja bermata bulat itu.

Well, kau sudah gila, Baek.

Mulai sekarang, Baekhyun akan bertekad menjauhi Chanyeol. Toh Chanyeol sudah mempunyai pasangan, dan Baekhyun tidak punya kesempatan lagi untuk bersama dengan Chanyeol. Mungkin Baekhyun akan bisa melupakan Chanyeol jika ia menjauhinya. Baekhyun merasa kesal pada namja bermata bulat itu, bisa bisanya dia mencuri start darinya.

Uh-oh. Baekhyun bahkan tidak tahu namja itu menyukai Chanyeol sejak kapan.

"Yaah, tidak seru."

"Masak ditolak, sih!"

"Ah, dia manis sekali, kenapa Chanyeol tidak mau, ya?"

Baekhyun mendengar percakapan para gadis diluar kelasnya dan langsung berdiri tegap, terkaget. Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya kaget, perasaan bahagia menjalari tubuhnya. Percakapan para gadis itu bukan ilusi!

Chanyeol menolak namja bermata bulat itu!

Ngg, Baek? Belum tentu juga Chanyeol akan menerimamu.

Oh iya ya.

Baekhyun kembali meletakkan kepalanya di meja. Namja semanis itu saja ditolak oleh Chanyeol, apalagi dia yang menurutnya tidak ada manis manisnya itu? Baekhyun merasa ia tidak ada apa apanya bila disandingkan dengan namja bermata bulat itu. Oke, kini Baekhyun sudah dilanda negative-thinking.

~('-'~)(~'-')~

Baekhyun bertekad.

Dan tekadnya sudah bulat.

"Yeol? Ngg... Aku ingin bertemu."

_**Do you want to meet? I have something to tell you.**_

_** Let's meet because I have something to ask you.**_

_** I'm saying this with courage so please answer me honestly,**_

_** Do you want to meet? I've waited for a long time.**_

_** Let's meet, not just as friends,**_

_** Hey, you see, I really love you.**_

__Chanyeol datang. Baekhyun gugup. Baekhyun menoleh kesana kemari dengan gugupnya, sementara Chanyeol semakin mendekat. Rasanya Baekhyun ingin terbang saja ke Arctic dan tinggal disana bersama penguin sehingga Chanyeol tak bisa menemukannya. Oke, kau mulai ngelantur, Baekhyun.

"Hey, Baek." Chanyeol tersenyum, memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"E-eh, hey, Yeol." Baekhyun merutuki kegugupannya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Chanyeol bertanya, nada penasaran itu tidak bisa ia hilangkan dari perkataannya.

"Ngg.. anu... itu..." Demi Tuhan! Kenapa segugup ini? Baekhyun hanya perlu bilang bahwa dia mencintai Canyeol. Namun kenapa lidah Baekhyun seolah kelu?

"Ya Baekhyun?"

"A-aku... aku... akumencintaimuparkchanyeol!" Baekhyun langsung menutup wajahnya dengan tangan sehabis mengatakan itu. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun bingung.

"Ha?"

"Kau tidak dengar?" tanya Baekhyun yang masih menutup wajahnya.

"Dengar, tapi kau tidak jelas, aku jadi tidak tahu."

"Hah... Aku mencintaimu Park Chanyeol."

"Ha?" Demi apapun Baekhyun sangat kesal sekarang. Ia sudah susah payah mengatakan cinta, namun balasannya hanya 'Ha?'. Baekhyun sangat ingin menghajar Chanyeol dengan jurus hapkidonya.

_**Stop doing that, what's so funny?**_

_**Stop doing that, I'm serious here.**_

_**I'm saying this with courage so please answer me honestly.**_

"Gila! Sudahlah, aku tidak akan bicara itu lagi!" Baekhyun ingin melangkah pergi saat tangannya ditahan oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum manis kearah Baekhyun.

"Astaga, kau sangat lucu," ucap Chanyeol. "aku akan berbicara jujur padamu, Baek."

"Sudahlah, kau tidak usah menjawab. Aku sudah tahu kalau aku tidak pantas untukmu. Namja bermata bulat yang sangat manis itu saja kau tolak, apalagi aku? Aku menaruh harapan kosong, dan well, aku akan berusaha menghapusmu dari hidupku." ucap Baekhyun sambil melepaskan pegangan tangan Chanyeol.

"Apanya yang sudah tahu?" Chanyeol melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Baekhyun dan mendekatkan Baekhyun pada dirinya. Alhasil wajah Baekhyun sekarang semerah kepiting rebus.

"Kau sudah tahu bahwa aku juga mencintaimu, begitu?"

"Ha?" Kini Baekhyun yang tertular lemotnya Chanyeol.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Baek. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

"Kau serius?"

"Apa aku terlihat main main?" Chanyeol menatap mata Baekhyun dalam, "Kau sudah merenggut hatiku semenjak kau menyelamatkanku, sayang."

"Ja-jadi... kau..."

"Dan aku tidak menyangka kau akan mengatakannya duluan." Chanyeol menyeringai, "aku sudah memiliki rencana, padahal."

"Ya mana kutahu." Baekhyun mem-poutkan bibirnya. Sangat manis.

"Jadi jawabannya?"

"Tentu saja...

...ya."

-FIN-

Ngg... rock mau bicara sesuatu._.

Kemarin ada yang ngereview ff rock dengan username 'Guest', tapi reviewannya itu gak enak banget. Ya, gue bikin fanfic itu karena gue pengen, dan gue bikin cerita ya seenak jidat gue nggak sesuai harapan elo, mending lo bikin fanfic sendiri deh. Lo utak atik deh tuh karakter seenak jidat lo. Daripada ngerusuh, yakan? ._.

Tenang, tenang. Walaupun gini, rock orangnya baik, kok. Jangan tegang gitu ah, rock ngga gigit._.

Thanks to : ByunViBaek, neli amelia, deux22, rabielaaa, meliarisky7, baekfrappe, dragonamex, restikadena, Bety yang udah review di ff rock sebelumnya! :D satu review kalian sudah bisa membuat senyum rock berkembang seharian :D

Dan buat silent readers... tobat dong T^T

Nb : ini rock dapet inspirasi pas denger lagunya Lovelyz - Hi~, coba denger deh! :D


End file.
